Field of the Invention
This invention relates to performing remote replication using mediums in a storage system.
Description of the Related Art
Businesses and organizations require comprehensive data storage solutions for facilitating the storage of increasing amounts of data while making the data continuously available. The importance of data to a company's operations necessitates that the data be backed up to protect against corruption or loss. Many techniques can be utilized to protect the data and ensure that the data is continuously available. One of these techniques is remote replication.
Remote replication is the process of copying data to storage devices at a remote location for data protection or disaster recovery purposes. In some cases, remote replication may be used to copy a user volume to a replica system with a separate failure domain from the original system. One way of performing replication is to send the entire volume from the original system to the replica system. While this approach is simple, it is also inefficient and may consume significant resources. In some cases, it may be possible to perform replication without sending all of the data of the selected volume. However, quickly and efficiently determining the best approach for performing replication may be challenging based on the increasing amount of data being stored in volumes and the manner in which data is managed on the original and replica storage systems.
In view of the above, techniques for efficiently performing replication are desired.